Enemies In Love
by Breakdown Pessimist
Summary: What if you were in love... And suddenly, you had to leave? And the last thing you ever hear from them is "I hate you Mudblood!" What if secretly, you were Veela mates? HxD
1. Chapter 1

"I have to get back to the dormitory before I get caught for curfew!" she giggled and attempted once more to open the door., yet he stopped her.

"Bloody hell, babe. Fine." he released his light grip on her fist. She was about to turn the door knob again when he gently took her face in his hands and pressed his soft lips against hers. A surge of adrenaline rushed through their bodies, but before another snog-session could erupt, she pulled away and exited the broom closet. He sighed and left the closet approximately forty-five seconds later. She was no where to be seen in the dim corridor. He shuffled his way down to the dungeons, with a cold pain in his chest.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

All she could see of the two boys was Ron's orange ball of tangled hair and Harry's sleek raven hair. She pulled the blankets off of the both of them and laughed as they yelled at her.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ron grunted as he stood, Harry accompanying him at the ends of the beds and wiping his eyes.

"You have five minutes until breakfast starts, Ronald." as the words rolled off her tongue, Ron was already reaching for his robes and throwing them on. Harry laughed with Hermione as he grabbed his robes as well. Hermione waited in the common room for the boys as she thought of her late night encounter with the love of her life. Her memories were tainted with the anger her friends would lash out on her if they knew of the forbidden romance.

"Come on, Mione! I'm starved!" Ron yelled as he ran for the portrait door. Harry laughed and linked arms with Hermione as the three walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

As the trio walked towards their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione felt a pair of pale silver blue eyes upon her. No, not her. But the boy holding her arm, Harry. The gaze felt cold and malevolent. She instantly retracted her arm from Harry's and rushed to her seat next to Ginny. Harry looked confused as he sat next to Ron across the table, but he didn't think much of it for long before he was laughing at Ron shoving food down his throat.

Of course Harry and Hermione were only friends, but they were close. They always linked arms or just walked beside each other in sync. Draco thought he could change that, she supposed. He was wrong. She loved him more than any written word could explain. She couldn't even verbally explain it, because he literally took her breath away. Of course the romance was cliché, but what else could they do? They were helplessly, enemies in love.

* * *

**A/N:** _well (: that's it for today! Sorry it's so short! But there is a HUGE plot coming up soon!_

_Will Draco change the fact that Hermione is close with her friends? Or will something else change the fact that Draco and Hermione are "helplessly, enemies in love."_

_Stick around to find out ;)_

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ okay (: so… I believe the chapters are going to be getting longer and longer. So sorry the last one was like a 3minute read, but it is just to start on (: If you have ANY ideas to put into this, I would be appreciative because I seem to always lose the flame of passion for the story, so keep me enthused! enjoy! (:_

* * *

How could she be locking arms with that insufferable Potty head? Hermione was his. Not Potter's. She wasn't even Weasel's, no matter how much the fool was into her. They had never taken her to be theirs, so Draco had. Not purely by choice. But it had transformed into an unsullied desire. That night, when the choice had changed, was one of the worst nights of his life. It was worse than the beatings from his father. Or the crude words from his mother, which he knew were false, a disguise to protect her from the beatings as well. But the remarks hurt.

Draco lay in his bed, wrapped up in his green silk blankets, with the thoughts and memories burning his mind.

**_Six months ago._**

_The cries could be heard throughout the entire manor. They impaired the hearing of all the residents and elves. Although, to him, he couldn't seem to scream loud enough to make the pain go away. The cold tears burned his smoldering skin, as they fell in huge pellets, mixing with his own sweat. Blood poured slowly from his mouth as he bit his tongue. The pain was unbearable. It coursed through his veins, muscles, even bones. It was almost a fiery sensation. He wanted so much to die, but it was impossible in the process. He was getting stronger. After that, only one thing could harm him. Her._

_After hours of screaming in pure agony, it slowly faded away. Tears continued to stream down his face, however. He strode slowly across the room, his feet barely making a sound against the wood. The mirror stood crooked, as he had thrown things. The creature behind the glass astounded him, yet he did not gasp nor smile. He was shocked and distant, from the episode he had been put through, with no help of his parents. Draco had been locked in his room to suffer alone._

_Yet this being that stared emotionlessly back at him was beautiful. His hair was more platinum and silvery white than golden blond. His eyes no longer hid a tint of green, but were pure silver. Humans would believe it to be a pale blue. He used to be rather lean, but now he had quite noticeable muscles, almost huge. His skin was still pale, but it glowed, healthier, inhumanly. He knew if he spoke it would sound like pure silk, deep and inviting. He walked over to his bed and lay down under the sheets, now feeling the cold of the sweat, tears, and storm outside. Sleep attempted to heave his eyes shut but the stubborn boy ignored it, wanting to analyze his new self. He didn't care much for his appearance. Draco was more concerned on what was happening inside. He felt a small pull in his chest, and a blurry vision of a brown haired girl was imprinted in the back of his mind. He felt no love. Just, a simple pull._

**Now.**

The bright girl that walked towards him, wore a smile. She almost ran into his arms. She smelled of fresh honey and vanilla.. The scent he loved more than any other. She giggled happily as he kissed her neck and inhaled her sweet smell. It was like ecstasy to him. Her skin was cold against his, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, to remind each of them that she was his. He was hers. She thought of it as simple teenage love. He knew it was more. It was the Veela beast within him, and she was his mate. She had no idea. Nor could she ever know.

* * *

**A/N:**_ that shall be it for tonight (: told you the chapters would get longer ;) I promise next one shall hold more drama and be longer!_

_Who will profess their love for Hermione? Will she admit love for them as well? What will Draco do about that? Read on to find out! (: R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _sorry it has taken me so long to update on this story, but I have had a lot on my mind lately. So here is the third installment of Enemies in Love. ALSO, a few have you have complained that Draco and Hermione aren't like the true characters they are meant to be? Well. This is FAN FICTION. But, this story is starting after they fall in love. So, I am completely skipping the way they used to be and how they began to speak to one another. They act all lovey dovey because they are! They have changed each other (: Thanks for your reviews! (:_**

* * *

"Read the first paragraph on page 375 then I will lecture you on the potion as you take notes," Snape shouted in his monotonous tone as he strode into the class.

Hermione sat next to Neville Longbottom, Harry and Ron were two tables away, and Draco sat with Blaise Zabini behind her.

She pulled out her potions book, notebook, and quill, as did Neville. They read the assignment quietly as Snape wrote something on the chalkboard. When Snape began his lecture, speaking quickly and deep, she sighed. She had already read about this potion in five books and memorized the ingredients and side-affects. She listed each ingredient in her mind, having more fun being able to remember, than to listen to Snape. Suddenly a small piece of parchment was slid onto the top of her notebook, Neville retracted his hand quickly.

'Hello Hermione, how are you today?' was scrawled neatly. She took her quill and replied.

'I am fine. How are you, Neville?' she slid it back to him when Snape turned his back.

'Nervous.'

'Why?'

'I like a girl. A lot. And I have no idea how to inform her.'

A small knot caught in her throat.

'Who is it?'

'You…'

'Oh. When did this happen…?'

'I have liked you since second year.'

'Oh Neville… I like you too. But more as a brother… I am dating someone also… I am so sorry…'

'You're dating someone? Is it Ron? Harry? Someone I know?'

Draco's face flashed in her mind, a feeling of comfort, like a cool breeze, washed through her as she replied.

'No, no you don't know him.'

'He is very lucky, Hermione. I am happy for you and him.'

'Thank you Neville.'

He slipped the paper into his pocket and took down notes without a frown, or a smile.

Hermione heard a small cough behind her, 'Draco…' she thought. She pushed her quill off of the table as an excuse to turn around. She slid off of the stool and bent down to pick up her quill, directly in front of Draco's end of the table. She looked up at him as she slowly grabbed the quill and stood up. His face looked troubled and irate, he had read the note, as it had been a short two feet in front of him. She knew the question he was ignoring the impulse to ask, "What the hell?" She frowned at him, unnoticeable to anyone else, and sat back down on her stool.

Class seemed to proceed slowly as the sad thoughts ran through her mind. Neville had liked her for over five years? Draco was displeased by this. She was disarrayed herself. She felt sad for Neville. She was slightly pleased that Draco was jealous, that meant he was afraid to lose her. Then a new emotion filled her as she looked toward Harry and Ron. She felt… anger. She knew that if they found out about her relationship with Draco, that they may try to kill him. It would surprise them, sure enough. It had surprised her! When they first started speaking, she was still the coy intellect, and rather annoyed by him. Then when she had started to fall for him, she became more gregarious and quite absurdly enamored with the Slytherin who sent her many gifts. She had received golden roses, various Belgian chocolates, sweet letters by owl, and even an charming necklace. The pendant didn't completely make sense, and it wasn't just a cute symbol of love like a heart. It was a golden lion with small rubies for eyes, and a silver snake was wrapped around its body, with emeralds for eyes. It was enchantingly beautiful, she wore it everyday. When her and Draco would sit quietly in one of their many secret places with her sitting in his lap, he would pull the necklace from under her robes and twirl it between his fingers, mesmerizing it. As if it truly reminded him that the lion belonged to the snake.

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger." Snape shouted across the room as if he had already said it a few times. She lifted her head to see that the entire class was already gone, even Ron and Harry. That meant they had waited a few minutes but Ron was too hungry and they ran off to lunch, she mentally giggled at the thought.

Hermione threw her books and quill into her bag and turned around quickly, running into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Granger," Draco smirked playfully, although it would seem real to anyone who witnessed it. She fought back a smile and walked around him.

Draco followed behind her from afar as they made their way to the Owlery. All of the owls were out retrieving and delivering last minute mail, and all of the students were eating in the Great Hall.

"Do you like him like you said…?" Draco sighed.

"Of course not, dear. Why would I ever like Neville? I mean he is sweet, but maybe I am not into sweet boys… I like a bloke with blond hair and muscles and an essence of amazingness." She giggled and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. The beast within him went crazy each time she got near him, wanting to jump her then and there, even in public. It was hard to not take her every moment he spent with Hermione. Though he would not touch her in that way until she was ready, and asked him to do so. It was as if he had more love for her than Veela lust.

* * *

**A/N: _Someone hears that Hermione has a boyfriend, and gets more jealous than you'd ever believe. Who gets hurt, and will Occlumency be used to find out who the mysterious boyfriend is? We shall see (:_**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I always say this, but sorry for taking forever. I needed inspiration, and got it. So, READ! AND **REVIEW!**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have news. You will find it terrible, while it is actually good. For all of us._

_Your father has been asked to move to America. His boss is opening a new office in South Carolina, a small southern state. Seeing as your father is the most reliable and trusted dentist he has, he asked your father to run the office. You father has agreed. It will mean better money, and possibilities._

_You will not be able to finish your studies at Hogwarts, and there is no school for magic in America. But we have already contacted Professor Dumbledore and he has agreed to donate to you some of the used school books that they have at the school. He also, graciously, decided to donate to you a few books from the school library. All to help you continue your studies. You are very bright my sweet girl, you are already the brightest witch and always will be._

_I know you are going to take this hard, dear. But it is happening. I am sorry. When you leave for Christmas Break, you will not go back. We will live for America two days after Christmas. That's one month left of Hogwarts._

_I love you Hermione, and so does your father. You will come to love this new life._

_Love,_  
_Mum_

My heart felt like it was made of crystal ice, the rest of my chest was engulfed by a raging fire. My face felt numb, as hot tears covered my cheeks. I fell to the floor by my bed, and cried for hours.

"Mione, love, wake up. Please, wake up." Draco sounded worried as he shook me awake.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I looked around for the letter, and noticed the small corner of it, under the bed. I didn't want him to know yet.

"You weren't in the Great Hall for dinner. I was worried. Why are you sleeping on the floor? Have you been crying?" he hugged me tightly.

"Oh... I felt ill. I guess I just passed out here." I lied. He couldn't know. It would ruin us.

"Well come on, it is very late. You need to get some comfortable rest, baby." He smiled with worry in his silver blue green eyes. He lifted me up in his soft strong arms and laid me down in my queen sized bed. He pulled off my shoes, thick robe, and took off my buttoned shirt, leaving me in my skirt, hosiery, and tank top.

Draco walked into my bathroom and came back with a cold damp washcloth, and laid it across my forehead after kissing my warm skin. He took off his clothes, besides his trousers, and laid down next to me under the scarlet comforter.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered to me, quietly in the dark room.

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered back, scooting closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed my lips, and drifted to sleep.

What would he do, once he knew, I would be gone...?

* * *

AN: SORRY IT IS SHORT! But it's a cliffhanger, so that you will be back ;D


End file.
